


A Holiday in the TARDIS

by MoonlightPhotoEdits



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPhotoEdits/pseuds/MoonlightPhotoEdits
Summary: The Doctor and Rose celebrate Christmas on the TARDIS with decorations and “intense cookie-frosting battles.”  The prompt was: Any Doctor x Rose, something fluffy and Christmas related, preferably with cuddling. I made photo edit of how the TARDIS looks: moonlightphotoedits.tumblr.com/post/154894664003/the-tardis-during-christmas





	A Holiday in the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciocco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciocco/gifts).



> I wrote this for the 2016 DWSecretSanta exchange for travelingrose.

“Rose, quick! There’s an emergency, meet me in the console room!” Rose saw The Doctor carrying a box overflowing with stuff, but she couldn’t make out what it was. She didn’t even have time to think before he left. Rose darted out of her room after The Doctor.

“Doctor? What’s wrong? Are you OK?” Anxiety shown on her face. The Doctor popped up from behind the console, startling Rose.

“Rose, this is very important,” she listened intently, “I need you to take this tinsel, and wrap it on the railing.” He handed her a fistful of golden tinsel.

“What?” She asked quietly. The Doctor smirked at her in response.

“Your emergency was Christmas?” Rose looked at him blankly as she held up the tinsel.

“Yes.”

“Doctor, you had me worried senseless! What’d you do that for?” She half jokingly, half vengefully hit The Doctor with her free hand.

“Ow,” he rubbed his arm. “Well, these decorations aren’t going to put themselves up! Oh, and I’ve already got a tree!” He pointed. She glanced around and saw a Christmas tree next to the jump seats. Rose was so absorbed in getting to The Doctor that she didn’t notice.

“Wait, but isn’t it summertime?”

“Rose, I’m a time traveller, I can celebrate Christmas when I want!”

“Fair enough,” she giggled. Rose took the gold tinsel and wrapped it around the handrails. The Doctor, however, attached it to the edge of the console. They chatted lively as they decorated the console room. The TARDIS gently hummed and turned the colours of the time rotor bright green. The green glow and the gold reflection of the walls set a cosy atmosphere.

“Rose,” she turned around to face him, “will you help me with these?” The Doctor was draped in fairy lights.

“Help you put them up, or get untangled?”

“I’m perfectly capable of-” She gave him a knowing look, “…help.” She dug through the strands of lights, unwrapping and twisting. With some hassle Rose got The Doctor untangled, and assisted him with putting them up. He held the ladder while she bedecked the branch supports of the TARDIS with them.

“How does this look?” She pulled away from the lights so he could see.

“Fantastic,” he smiled. As Rose climbed down the ladder, The Doctor’s eyes may have lingered on a certain body part. When all the lights were hung; she jumped down from the ladder for the last time, and they both admired her handy work. The TARDIS was now overflowing with bright colours of light.

“Shall we start decorating the tree?” The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

“Absolutely!” Rose swathed the tree in translucent silver and gold ribbon. It made the tree sparkle even without any baubles. The Doctor hung sheen blue and green baubles while Rose looked through the box to find unique baubles. She stumbled upon four baubles that had different swirling galaxies in them. They were mesmerising twists of black, purple, and blue.

“Doctor, these are breathtaking. Where did you get them?” The Doctor glided over to the inspect them, then he noticed a tiny signature on the side of the box.

“Ah, an old friend of mine gave these to me. We were travelling and they got these for me. Oh, she was lovely,” he was in his own world now and didn’t realise Rose growing slightly jealous. “It was quite nice of her, really,” he mumbled. Rose cleared her throat,

“right, let’s put these on the tree.” She interrupted his ramble to subdue her jealously. She seized the baubles from him and affixed them to the tree. They adorned the tree with many more baubles of different shapes, colours, sizes, and origins, until the Christmas tree was covered. The tree sparkled with brilliant colours. They only gazed at it for a moment, and then,

“Doctor, where are we going to put these stockings?” Rose held up two stockings. The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and contorted his face.

“I think the hat rack is the best we’ve got,” he sighed.

“You have a hat rack?”

“Of course I have a hat rack!”

“But you don’t have a hat.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t! I could decide at any time that I want a hat,” he defended. Rose rolled her eyes. Once the stockings hung on the rack, Rose plopped down a throw blanket on the jump seats. Rose gasped and got The Doctor’s attention.

“We should bake cookies, I have just the recipe! I haven’t baked these in ages!”

“Brilliant idea,” he booped her nose.

They sauntered to the kitchen on a mission. Rose gathered bowls and spoons, leaving the hard to reach ingredients for The Doctor to get. Rose had her mind set on making gingerbread cookies, and no one was going to stop them; not even the Daleks. She laid out two bowls,

“one for wet ingredients, and one for dry ingredients,” she informed him. “Mum and I would bake these every Christmas for Santa.” The Doctor marvelled at the look on her face as she reminisced.

“Right, what’s the first step?” He snapped her out of her reverie.

“First, we measure out all the dry ingredients and spices, and mix them together.” They did just that, but the flour caused problems, dusty problems.

“Now for the fun part with the mixer!” Rose clasped her hands together with excitement. They put in wet ingredients, and watched the mixer like a cat stalking its prey. Once the dough was finally completed, they made an array of gingerbread men.

“I bet you I can frost a better cookie than you,” Rose taunted. The cookies had only started baking and she was already setting a competitive atmosphere.

“Ooh, is that a challenge?”

“Maybe,” she simpered. Now this was only the beginning of an intense cookie-frosting battle. As soon as the treats were out of the oven, the frosting was flying, and the sprinkles were raining down.

“Oh, hmm,” The Doctor mumbled while looking at Rose’s cookie.

““Hmm” what?”

“Oh, I only noticed that your gingerbread man doesn’t have a sonic screwdriver,” he was being mockingly pretentious.

“What of it?”

“He might need to put up shelves in a pinch!”

“I don’t think there will be any surprise home improvements,” Rose said, calm and confident.

The Doctor stuck out his tongue, and she followed suit. Once they added their finishing touches they shouted in unison,

“done!” Rose’s cookie had a pink hat and red scarf frosted on. The Doctor gave his green overalls and, of course, a sonic screwdriver.

“Mine definitely wins,” The Doctor said ostentatiously.

“You can’t just say that your own cookie wins!”

“Well, then how are we going to pick a winner?” They thought for a moment…

“We’ll get an outside vote. Just send the TARDIS somewhere and we’ll ask the first person we see who’s cookie is best.” Rose half expected a light bulb to appear above his head just then. The Doctor darted to the console room with the plate of the gingerbread men. He pushed some buttons and flipped some switches to send them to the busy London streets. When Rose joined him in the console room, they pushed the doors open immediately.

“Hello, sir,” The Doctor flagged down a bloke on the street and held out the plate of cookies. “Which cookie do you think looks the best?”

“What?” The poor man was flooded with confusion.

“Which cookie do you think looks better?” Rose echoed.

“Um…” he pointed to Rose’s cookie.

“Ha!” Rose gloated as The Doctor scowled. She tried to offer the man a cookie, but he ran off before she could.

“He just doesn’t know a good gingerbread man when he sees one,” The Doctor sulked.

“Whatever makes you feel better, Doctor,” Rose teased and patted him on the back. “Well, we can enjoy these cookies at least,” she sunk herself into the jump seats.

“Ah, I could never stay mad at you! Mostly because you’re offering me cookies,” he situated himself next to Rose. She glared at him. “Oh!” The Doctor shouted. He immediately leapt up from his seat and reached into the box of decorations. He bolted to the TARDIS door with a wreath. He peaked out and hung it on the outside door of the TARDIS. Now the TARDIS was truly festive. When he came back Rose was admiring the decorations with a cookie in her mouth.

“The TARDIS looks absolutely beautiful like this,” she gaped. The Doctor nodded in agreement. It was quite and calm in the TARDIS now, as they were both growing tired. He took a seat and wrapped the blanket around them both. Rose lay her head in the crook of his neck as she rested the plate on her lap. She could hear his hearts rhythmically beating from running. The Doctor rested his arms around her waist.

“We should properly visit Earth tomorrow. Perhaps we can get real snow this time,” they softly giggled together. Their stare lingered on each other. They savoured each other’s company and warmth in the glowing TARDIS. The Doctor glanced above the two of them and noticed a bushel of mistletoe. He smirked realising what the TARDIS was trying to do.

“What?” Rose asked because of his smirk.

“Look above you,” he pointed. She saw the green and white plant dangling above.

“Merry Christmas, Rose Tyler.”

“Merry Christmas, Doctor,” she beamed. He lazily smiled back and pecked her delicate, florid lips.


End file.
